Danielle's Journey
by Jak Dragon
Summary: Its been six months after young cousin/clone Dani has been stabilized and new enemies have appeared. They are after something, possibly a way to rule the planet, or something far more sinister, and Dani is on their hit list. ( contains magic, demons, ghosts, and a collection of oc's [ Dani will be different, yet similar ] enjoy. )
1. Chapter 1 Dani's Attackers part1

**Chapter One: Dani's Attackers Part 1**

Six months after being stabilized by her cousin (via what's basically a verbal agreement) Danny, we see young halfa clone Danielle "Dani" Phantom with snowy white hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes glowing in contrast to her pale skin. She's wearing a two piece silver and black jumpsuit. One glove is black – the other silver. Her boots, pants, and shirt are half of each color. The DP symbol is silver, and it's on the black portion of her shirt. She appears to be flying in the direction of Utah. Unknown to her, today will change her life forever.

While flying overhead, a blood red portal in the shape of a skull appears. Three figures appear out of its mouth – one woman, two men. The tallest of the three is Andor, standing at eight feet tall. He happens to be a ghost, with blue hair pulled back into a very short ponytail. He has a chiseled face, with red eyes. His pale green skin is riddled with scars across his semi-bare chest, bulging muscles rippling with unknown levels of power. On his left shoulder is simple armor, with a leather strap going from his shoulder down his back. The strap loops around to connect with a metal piece that's connected to another leather strip descending from his left shoulder to the right side of his fur pants, hiding equally muscular legs.

The next male to exit the portal is the shortest. With a height of five feet, he carries a black ninja sword around twenty inches in length and two inches wide. Three quarters of the way down its length, it widens about half an inch before curving to a point. He's seen wearing dark brown ninja attire without a mask. His name is Boris. Bald, with pale skin and blue eyes, he is a lesser demon.

Last to emerge from the portal is Tanya. Standing at six feet tall, with light gray skin, golden eyes, and black hair reaching to her mid-back, she is the shadow user and mortal of the group. She does not carry a weapon. She also wears leather armor - with shoulder armor, gauntlets, and metal boots.

"So this is Earth, it's disgustingly peaceful," says Boris. "Let's hurry up and find this brat."

"Patience Boris, we have plenty of time to complete our task," replies Andor.

"Bah, what will waiting get us? Nothing . . . that's what," Boris states impatiently.

"Andor's right, we have plenty of time. Besides, master sent us to the right place," says Tanya.

"Hey, is that her? It would appear it's her, Boris remember the . . ." Before Andor could finish Boris interrupts with a shout of "Alright, lets get her!" In his excitement Boris takes off, already forgetting the plan.

"Andor, what . . . ? Should we do something before he brings us dishonorable failure?" sighs Tanya.

"No, let this be his lesson in patience," Andor firmly replies.

"Is it wise to let him fight alone?" Tanya questions. "How can he learn without experiencing the consequences of his actions?"

"Perhaps you wish to disobey my orders as well?" demands Andor.

"N-no commander I would never," Tanya hastily replies.

"Die little brat!" Boris, sword drawn rapidly, descends upon Dani.

"Wha-what, woah," says Dani, just barely dodging the sword.

"Damn. _I missed! _Hold still ya punk and I'll make this quick," snarls Boris

"What did I do to you?" Dani asks, bewildered.

"Hehe hahaha, no time for talking, it's time for your death." Boris prepares a downward slash, only for Dani to block it with her right arm_. _

_ "_Ouch!"the word unconsciously leaves her mouth before the pain is registered by her brain. "That's it, take this!" Dani quickly sends an emerald ectoblast straight for Boris . . which he dodges while charging after her. Immediately she turns intangible to avoid his charge. Caught by surprise, he gets hit in the back with a blast from her hand, causing him to collide with a tree.

"It appears he underestimated our little opponent," says Andor.

"Andor, permission to intervene?" asks Tanya.

"Hmm . . . Oh yes, yes go ahead," he replies, not really focusing on her question.

"I won't fail sir!" Tanya says with confidence.

"Ha! That the best you got?!" Dani, holding her ground, taunts.

"Why you, I'll show you what happens when you make a fool out of Boris the Demon!" Boris threatens.

"You make it too easy," Dani taunts again.

"That does it!" a now red-faced Boris shouts, recklessly rushing forward, sending a wild slash that she easily phases through. Immediately after dodging, Dani charges ectoplasm into her left boot while spinning around to to face him. After completing the spin she releases the energy into an arc of emerald energy. Without enough time to stop his momentum, it collides into his side, sending him sprawling a few feet. After recovering, now consumed with rage, Boris rushes blindly forwards before . . .

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 1 Dan's Attackers part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. ownership belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I'm writing this story simply to enjoy giving readers something to entertain themselves for a few minutes.**

**Thanks goes to fanfiction for allowing creative writing to flourish, Butch Hartman for creating Danny Phantom. And the person who takes time out of her day(s) to edit my fanfic. P.S. my first fanfic so please leave comments/reviews on what you like about it and how I can possibly improve.**

**Danielle's Journey**

** Chapter1: Dani's Attackers Part 2**

"That's enough," comes a shout from Tanya, followed by a purple (almost black) shadow tendril wrapping around Boris.

"Damn you, let me go," protests Boris, "I have it under control".

"You have nothing under control!" snaps Tanya. "From what I can tell, you have once again allowed your anger to get the better of you".

"Damn you woman! Release me, so I can have my glory," Boris retorts.

"I won't . . . ", begins Tanya.

"What, you dare?!" challenges Boris

"I dare, because you need to calm yourself, before you let your pride and anger bring us honor-less failure" Tanya firmly replies.

Quietly Boris mumbles incoherent and not-too-kind choice words to himself.

"Now, while I believe it's not very honorable to attack a mere child, I have my orders. I am Tanya, I will be your new opponent."

"Well, if you're anything like baldy, then you won't be much of a challenge," replies Dani.

"Hahaha. Cute, you think I'm weak like Boris here,"

"Why you, why I outta . . ."begins Boris.

"Be silent, you are in no position to argue," commands Tanya. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I can assure you I'm in a whole other league. Allow me to demonstrate".

Without waiting for a response, Tanya instantaneously disappears fom sight. The only evidence of her being there to begin with is the purple smoke cloud, roughly the size of Dani, that remains. Tanya reappears and whispers in Dani's ear, "You have no chance of hitting, let alone stopping me." Dani looks around in shock, her eyes widening. She rapidly turns around to face her attacker. However, she only sees a cloud of smoke. In the confusion, Dani is unprepared for the leg that collides with her back .

Rapidly, Dani descends head-first towards the ground below. Just before she collides she mentally commands herself to fly upwards. Through sheer luck she stops an inch above the ground before zooming into the air. Unfortunately, a purple tendril wraps itself around her ankle, thus stopping her ascent. Before she can react, the tendril makes a whipping like motion, before being slammed into the ground.

The tendril, after completing its purpose, fades away. After impacting the ground Dani becomes winded. In an attempt to catch her breath she descends into a coughing fit. A glob of green blood with red particles splatters the ground. With that out of the way, Dani sluggishly ascends off the ground to hopefully see her opponent. Suddenly, Tanya reappears with purple and black energy swirling in her hand – which she fires like a beam in Dani's direction. Realizing she can't dodge in time, Dani quickly goes intangible. Unfortunately, the beam collides with her chest anyways. The force behind it sends her falling five feet to the ground. "_Wha-what... __is this power she's using? And how was it able to hit me while intangible," __Dani asks herself in confusion._

"From the look on your face I can tell you're probably wondering why my last attack collided," states Tanya "I suppose the least I can do is tell you. Alright, listen up, and listen good. There are three types of energy, excluding your own, that you can't phase through. The first is demonic energy, that demons like Boris use. Unfortunately someone forgot to coat his blade,"she glares angrily at Boris. "Next is magic, what I just used. Last are lethal levels of electricity.

"Tanya lookout!" yells Boris

"Huh . . ?" Tanya replies in confusion. Suddenly a vertical arc of emerald is seen – coming straight at her. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on perspectives, Tanya blocks it by firing her own attack, an almost invisible smirk on her face. The resulting collision causes an explosion. Poor Dani was unprepared for the significant drop in visibility, and doesn't see the purple fist until it buries itself into her gut. With an involuntary gasp Dani collides backwards into one of the many trees surrounding them. She collapses to the ground in a heap.

"I commend you on taking advantage of my slight distraction, but it wont happen again, " promises Tanya. Suddenly Tanya disappears from sight once more, and reappears next to Dani. Her right leg is held back, aglow with purple smoke. She swings her foot forward like a pendulum, colliding into Dani's left side. She is sent flying twenty-five feet, skipping across the ground like a stone would on water. Finally she stops in the middle of a small clearing.

**P.O.V. Change {Danielle's perspective}**

After I collided with the tree severe pain shot up my back. I released a gasp from the impact. When I looked up her leg hit me in the side, causing me to spin several times. I hit the ground first on my right, then left, next my back, this continued until I stopped. I couldn't move at all for what must have been hours, but was really a few seconds. When I tried to get up I fell onto my hands and knees. Pain raced throughout my body. That's when I noticed my left side was bleeding. Suddenly, I heard a faint snap. When I looked up I saw black spheres coming at me. Filled with fear for what might happen, I willed myself to move but I just couldn't move! The spheres got closer and closer. With a shout of "Move!" I felt this power well up inside me. Before I knew it I was a hundred feet in the air.

**P.O.V. Change {regular}**

Unknown to Dani, Tanya formed several golf-ball sized spheres around herself, each sphere capable of shattering concrete. With a snap of her fingers, they lanced towards their target. When Dani looked up you could see the fear in her eyes. Suddenly a green platform of ectoplasm appears beneath her. With a shout of "Move!" she disappeared from view, just as the attack impacted.

"_Well, that's the end. It__'__s a shame really, for one to die so young – __but __I suppose that's just the way nature dictates these things. "_

_ "_Oh, you're back, I take it she's dead?" asks Boris.

"Yes, it's done," comes Tanya's reply.

"I somehow doubt you bothered to confirm," says Boris.

"Nothing survives my shadow barrage, but you may confirm for yourself if you wish," Tanya states, shaking her head.

"Oh, I will, after all you're just a . . ." begins Boris, but before he can finish he is cut off and given the darkest of glares ever imaginable.

"Finish that sentence and I will personally send you back to hell,"

"Stupid woman," Boris grumbles while kicking a rock. "_How dare she insult my power. __W__ell, I'll show her. I bet the brat__'__s not dead," _he continues, but this time not out loud. After a minute of searching he spots something. "Huh, what's this?" He sees a splotch of green speckled with red on the grass. Looking up, he sees more splotches. "It's a trail, well well well. I was right, and it appears she's injured big-time". A Cheshire-like grin graces his lips. "_This will be almost too easy_."

After a minute or two of following the trail, Boris sees her collapsed near the mouth of a cave with blood slowly pooling next to her. "There she is!" says Boris triumphantly. "_Damn, Tanya really did a number on her. __O__h well, makes this part easier for me," _thought Boris.He reaches into his shirt, pulling out a curved dagger. With a shout of, "Now you're mine!" he charges. Just before he reaches her, an unknown hand grabs his wrist. Suddenly what feels like several hundred volts coarses through him. Boris screams in agony, then he knew no more.

**End ****part**** 2**


	3. Chapter 2 Rachel Dagon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. ownership belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I'm writing this story simply to enjoy giving readers something to entertain themselves for a few minutes.**

**Thanks goes to fanfiction for allowing creative writing to flourish, Butch Hartman for creating Danny Phantom. And the person who takes time out of her day(s) to edit my fanfic. P.S. my first fanfic so please leave comments/reviews on what you like about it and how I can possibly improve.**

( P.S. Added authors note at the bottom to explain the abilities and stuff I've added and will add later. )

**Dannielle's Journey **

**Chapter ****2:**** Rachel Dagon.**

**2 Hours Earlier **

We come into focus inside a building. Now this building is unique. No, that's not quite right. The building isn't unique – it's fairly normal for a company headquarters. What's unique is that this company building belongs to the tenth largest company in the world. You're probably wondering why we are here. Well, to do that we need to start at the beginning.

Inside the executive assistant's office a phone is ringing.

_ "__Hello? Yes . . . alright . . . I'll inform her right away." __Well, I suppose I have to wake her, _thethought came as Marcus Rashaun slowly arose from his chair to inform his boss of a meeting about ready to start. Marcus is a Jamaican American man of 5ft 8in wearing a typical businessman suit. He has a calm laid-back personality and he is a dedicated employee.

"Ms. Dagon, wake up," came the voice of Marcus Rashaun.

"Huh . . .what, what is it?"

"It's time for the meeting to begin," replies Marcus.

"Oh, it's already been an hour . . . alright, I'll be there in a minute".

"I shall inform the board that you will be there shortly".

This is Rachel Dagon, a beautiful woman amongst her peers. Standing at 6ft 6in, her pure white hair reaches slightly past her shoulders. She is striking, with a dazzling set of piercing blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a lean figure commonly seen in martial arts experts. She's wearing a conservative female business suit which includes a light brown jacket, a white blouse, light brown pants, and red shoes with a slightly raised heel. Currently, as its founder, she owns the company.

Shortly after being awoken from her nap, Rachel swiftly makes her way from floor 50 to the 100th floor where all the meetings take place. Slowly the double doors open to reveal Rachel walking into a room. On one side the room is entirely made of glass, with a large mahogany oval table in the room's center. Sitting around the table is what appears to be several very important board members of varying ethnicity.

"Ahhh, Ms. Dagon, you're just in time. We were wondering when you would show up," came a voice with hints of rudeness belonging to the CEO.

"Miss. Collins, please put your dislike of me in the back of your mind until this meeting is over."

"Whatever let's begin with the meeting," Miss Collins says.

**1 Hour later**

Suddenly the board room's doors open as the members within begin to head out for the day. All except Rachel, who heads to her office lost in thought. _This isn't good at all. Not only have sales dropped 5%, we are also behind schedule on the 300,000,000 dollar contract for the military's new guidance system. Hopefully refitting those factories will put us back on track. _

_ Okay, let's see now . . . I sent those papers, approved these documents, and went over potential plans sent over from marketing. Yep, it appears __I'__m finished for not just today, but for the next 3 months. __H__ello vacation._

With the sound of a car door opening, we see Rachel exiting her classic camaro, heading into her home. The house has six bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathrooms, includes a large attic where the ½ bath is located, a basement, and a large backyard.

Upon entering her home Rachel sighs, "Whew, it's good to be home." Suddenly she feels a jolt run down her spine, and immediately her entire demeanor changes. Gone was the look of a successful businesswoman, replaced by the look of a battle-hardened warrior that has been in many a battle over hundreds of years. Immediately she drops her purse and briefcase on the wood flooring.

Instantly she calls upon an ancient power from within herself and focuses on transforming into her other form. A grayish-blue ring appears around her waist and splits in two. As both rings separate blue-gray lightning arcs between them. With the transformation complete, Rachel is now seen in her ghost form.

In this form Rachel is known as Valkyrie Ophan. She has ebony-black hair, glowing green eyes revealing a heavy heart and a soul that has seen centuries of horror, pale skin with an almost lifeless appearance. She's seen wearing heavy armor colored a deep abyss-black with silver markings. Centered on her chest-plate is a symbol of an "O" with the letter v inside. She carries a magic blade similar in appearance to blades used by knights of old. Inscribed on the blade is its name "Draugr's Domr,"old Norse for "Ghost's Judgement"

_ Man, it seems like forever ago since I last transformed. Okay, focus . . . I need to locate the ghost. _Slowly, she closes her eyes and releases an untraceable pulse of ecto-energy to locate said ghost – akin to how bats use echolocation to find their way around. Instantly her eyes snap open. _F__ound you, hmm. It appears to be more than just ghosts __in the area. Well, I best go see what they want._

**P.O.V. change [Ophan's perspective ]**

I began heading in the direction of the energies I detected. Shortly after flying for five miles I was able to sense them clearly. I immediately felt the evil taint of a demon, and to make matters worse I also sensed two ghosts. One ghost felt like unimaginable power was a mere concept to be cast aside. I realized fighting this entity would prove extremely difficult, especially if they had elemental plasma or a special ability.

Suddenly, the second ghost's ectoplasmic energy rapidly rose before it suddenly tanked. I quickly called upon my electroplasm and surged forward at double my current speed when I realized the ghosts energy was still there. However, it was practically nonexistent.

**P.O.V. Change [ normal ]**

Ophan rapidly approaches Dani's location, which doesn't go unnoticed by Andor. "Hmm. . . so an unknown has decided to interfere with Master's plan. Damn, this isn't going according to his predictions, he will be most displeased with such a turn of events," Andor says to himself.

With no time to spare, Ophan just barely managed to grab a hold of Boris's arm. "So you like attacking children, huh? Well let's see how you like a few thousand volts running throughout your entire body". The moment Ophan grabbed his arm was the moment the electrocution began, so Boris was unable to hear what she said before passing out.

All of a sudden, and to the surprise of Ophan, a bright light flashed in front of Dani before an icy-blue ring appeared around her waist. Quickly it split in two before traveling up and down respectively, reverting her back into her human form.

After getting over her brief shock, Ophan quickly glanced at Dani - and quickly noticed the state that she appeared to be in. First thing she noticed was how disheveled Dani's appearance was. Lots of dirt and leaves were stuck in her black hair, Then she noticed the poor state of her clothing, from her worn-out blue hoodie, to her slightly frayed shorts. The moment Ophan's eyes wandered to the blood pool she immediately realized that Dani was seriously hurt.

"Oh crap, this isn't good," mumbled Ophan. As quickly as she could she crouches down to inspect the wound. "Crap, the bleeding is serious. If I don't get her to a hospital she may die".

_ Damn, I can__'__t take her to a hospital They won__'__t be able to properly treat her. __If her blood is anything like mine, then the doctors will find traces of ectoplasm in her blood. I only know of one person that can help, I just hope he's available. _

"Well kid, looks like I have to take you to my doctor".

With that out of the way, Ophan scoops Dani up into her arms, mindful enough to insure she has a proper grip and support on an unconscious Dani. Before she can leave her senses alert her to a rapidly approaching Andor.

"Well, crap, I really don't have time to deal with fighting. I need to get her out of here". Quickly Ophan takes flight and zooms off, hoping to outrun Andor. Out of nowhere a purple, almost black, beam of shadow rapidly descends upon Ophan. Thankfully she notices it and, without missing a beat, she performs a barrel roll to the right. The beam narrowly misses.

"Well well well, it looks like I missed. No matter, I'll just have to be faster." The voice appears to belong to Tanya, who appears from the tree line.

_ What in the hell is a magic user doing here? _

_ "_What is a dark mage doing all the way out here?" asks Ophan.

"Oh, it's simple really. You see, I'm merely following my master's orders to eliminate a threat," Tanya replies.

"Well then- pray tell how this child is in any way, shape or form a threat?"

"I'm afraid I can't, if I did master would kill me," replies Tanya.

_ Isn't that convenient. "_If you want her dead then you have to get through me!" With that Ophan immediately created a duplicate to deal with Tanya.

**Authors Note: here is the next chapter for everyone to enjoy. **

**Ghost Abilities: Element-plasm; A special type of ectoplasm that takes on the power of the elements. [ examples: cryoplasm=ice manipulation, pyroplasm=fire manipulation ( thank you DP wiki. ) ]**

**Special Abilities: moving objects with your mind or unique ectoplasmic powers for example box ghost can move boxes and the occasional bubble wrap with his mind or lack thereof, Danny Phantoms ghostly wail, and frightknight's nightmare inducing blade.**

**Curious about old norse? in google search old norse words, I recommend this link **English–Old Norse Dictionary - York University. Its a pdf.

** Please review and enjoy!**


End file.
